It's just a letter
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: About Naruto and a letter. Short Oneshot. Rated to be safe.


Long time no write, I know I know. Anyways, this is another tryout and I'd appreciate reviews.

,…,…,…,…,…,

It's Just a Letter

I sat at the table with a letter before me. Outside, the rain was falling harder with each tick of the clock. It had started out as a nice day, Sakura, Sasuke and I learning a new trick from Kakashi. The rain had began near noon, and we were let home early when thunder struck a nearby tree.

That was hours ago.

I'd asked Sakura-chan out for ramen and she made up an excuse to rush home. Doesn't she know water won't make you melt and contrary to popular belief I don't bite? I'd turned to ask Sasuke, searching for a reason not to do what I'm doing right now. But of course, he was already gone.

The streets were bare. Iruka was busy and none of my so-called friends were allowed outside.

When I'd gotten home, I didn't bother turning the lights on. What was the point? I just sank into bed. Of course, sleep didn't come. I didn't expect it too. I had better things to do after all.

That's why I'm sitting here, now, at the table in the middle of the night with a cup of ramen to my right and my hatai-ait to the left. As I fold the letter I've written in invisible ink concentrated by chakra, I can't help but shake my head at my life. I'm not sure if I want to leave the letter behind, I'm not sure they're worth my last words. Maybe I should just burn it. I know it off by heart after all and it's not like I need a reminder…

But of course I can't bring myself to do it. What's one little note after all? I've written so many more, what does it matter if they see this one? So I shove it in one of my pairs of pants that's laying around in my room. If they want to read it, let them find it.

I won't let myself cry, not over something like this. Pulling the black hood of my newest tunic, I break the window open and jump out, leaving a light trail of blood for emphasis. It doesn't matter since the rain will hide the rest. There won't be any leads to follow, I won't allow it. What's one little letter? What's one little insignificant life? Maybe I couldn't make my father, the Yondaim proud, but at least I can still bring a form of happiness to this damned village.

Stopping at the gates, I dare a last look at the village. I'm hesitating. I want to go, but is it smart to leave a letter behind? What if Iruka decides to come see me tonight, regardless of his work? No, I have to have faith. None will come and get me until morning, I have to believe that. It's the only way I can get away from them. Turning my head away, I continue to sprint off, hiding my chakra trail as the letter repeats itself in my mind.

_I won't bother with an entry, 'cause if you find this it's pretty obvious whose it is._

_I'm not upset. It's no longer my home. I do have a few requests however. I'd like you to give the rest of my belongings to Iruka, as I won't be coming back for them. He can disperse them whoever he wants. I don't care. Tell Kakashi to be careful, and Jaraiya I'm just not worth it. To Sakura, I'm sorry you didn't want to be my friend, and I'm sorry I wasn't stronger Sasuke._

_Are the other rookie nines there? Good. I have a tip for all of you. Don't try anymore. Life holds nothing more than a series of misfortunes. It's not worth it. Lies, treachery, robbery and assassinations, that's the life of a shinobi. Stop trying to fool yourselves, this way you'll be sparing yourselves a lot more grievance that way. How do I know, you ask? It's because I've been there and look where it's gotten me._

_Tsunade-baba? Don't bother sending nins out after me. I'm long gone. Next time you'll see me will be at my funeral. I'm sure a lot of people will be cheering, I know I would._

_Good-bye, and good-riddance, ne?_

What I like the most about storms is that the air becomes so think you can't see very far. It's simple enough to leave, almost too easy, like they knew and didn't want me to stay. Who am I to deny them their happiness anyways? That would be too damn selfish.

**,…,…,…,…,…,**

**Liked? Hated? Let me now! It's just a click away.**


End file.
